6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Awake the Wyatt Within
Awake the Wyatt Within is the 32nd episode of 6teen and the 6th episode of the second season. It aired in Canada on January 12, 2005 and in the United States on July 30, 2009. | AltDate = July 30, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 32 |Prev Ep=Fish and Make Up |Next Ep=Unhappy Anniversary| LineColor = BFFF00 }} Plot Wyatt tries to win Serena back, and finds out that Wayne might be his only hope because of his ability to choose the perfect movies for broken couples. After he gets a movie from Wayne, Wyatt watches it in order to find out what Wayne wants him to know. Wyatt tries very hard to figure out what the message of the movie that Wayne gave him is, but he can't seem to figure it out. Meanwhile, [Jen wants to end her relationship with Charlie Dobbs, but the gang loves him and persuades Jen to keep up her relationship with Charlie, much to her dismay. Also, Jonesy has an argument with Nikki over her style, and Caitlin's blender is broken which stands in the way for the bonus that she would get from her boss if she kept her sales up. Cast *Brooke D'Orsay (Caitlin Cooke) *Terry McGurrin (Jonesy Garcia) *Christian Potenza (Jude Lizowski) *Megan Fahlenbock (Jen Masterson) *Stacey DePass (Nikki Wong) *Jess Gibbons (Wyatt Williams) Quotes *'Wayne:' There you go. Now watch this a couple times and see if you don't feel better. You can rise above this. See you tomorrow. (sends middle-aged woman off with movie) Jude: What's wrong with her? Wayne: She just got canned from her job as an ad exec, so I sent her home with "Working Woman". Jude: The one where the chick steals her boss's job and her boyfriend and then gets her thrown in jail? Wayne: Yep. She's gonna be all right. *'Wyatt:' Let me guess. Wayne here recommended a life-changing movie to you two. Jason and Joanie: Mmmm-hmmm. Wyatt: (Jason and Joanie leave) Don't choke on each other's tongues! *'Jude:' (disguised as old woman) Excuse me? Wayne: GAH! Jude: I watched "Life's Little Wrinkles" the other day, and I was wondering... Wayne: ...Yeah...? Jude: What's the message of the movie? Wayne: Well, I'd tell you... (pulls off Jude's wig) if you weren't a GUY DRESSED AS AN OLD WOMAN! What is with you, dude!? *'Wayne:' THIS is the movie you were supposed to watch: "Dumping Amy"! (to Jude) You gave him the wrong movie, dude! Jude: Ooooooh... Wyatt: This is all your fault...? Jude: Gulp... Wyatt: I watched that thing TWELVE TIMES because of you!? Jude: All the boxes look the same! (Wyatt angrily pulls wig over Jude's head entirely) Heh... heheh... Trivia *Jonesy's job: waiter at El Sporto **Reason for firing: walked over a floor vent while wearing a kilt... and while going commando *Caitlin's ways of making lemon smoothies without a blender include: - mixing the blender with a knife - squishing the lemons with a hammer - crushing lemons into blender with the lid - Jude's suggestion of blending the lemons in an industrial fan (with messy results) - slamming the lemon stand's top onto the lemons on the counter Real World References *The episode name is a reference to "Awake the Giant Within". Gallery vlcsnap-2010-12-18-06h10m57s68.jpg|Who wants to watch a movie? vlcsnap-2010-12-18-06h10m46s196.jpg|Nikki and Jonesy sharing a lemonade vlcsnap-2010-12-18-06h13m07s98.jpg|Watching the movie "Life's Little Wrinkles" vlcsnap-2010-12-18-06h18m21s167.jpg|"Heh... heheh..." vlcsnap-2010-12-18-06h19m06s97.jpg|Nikki feeding Jen since she can't use her arms Nikki2.jpg|Just the one with brains! Atww6.jpg|A new tank top Video o-biy7W59tk EWJUOi-MHm8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2